


summer of '07

by fivesecondsofdee



Series: '07 [1]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Cute, F/M, Funny, Love, M/M, Sluttiness, broken legs, dribble, relationship, ribena juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofdee/pseuds/fivesecondsofdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is about how george loves matty so dearly.<br/>so this one is about matty loving george. </p><p>a letter regarding matty's tender feelings for george daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer of '07

dear george, 

do you remember when we were seventeen and naïve?  
every detail about summer '07 I've recounted into songs and writings, avoiding having them repeated in my head like a broken bowie record. 

i can remember the gassy fizz of the lemon Fanta you poured into plastic wine glasses and the loose threads you left from your new shorts that trailed right from the living room back to you. 

there was something that I couldn't forget about your two lanky twig arms dangling off of the edge of my twin sized bed.  
you blended in so perfectly. into my used sheets and my blue duvet with those new shorts of yours,  
and apparently as well as the slow-beating organ of my heart. 

the sun was warmer than it usually was in summer '07.  
you started wearing chapstick and you told me I was a fool for not protecting my pasty skin.  
the chapstick you wore was cherry flavoured and I could smell it on your lips from a universe away. 

the dribble that poured out of your mouth, i know for sure i wouldn't forget, even if i tried (which i have).  
all that dribble and all of it about blowjobs and your colossal crush on ellis fischer just downpoured like a waterfall from your lips.  
flowing, flowing, flowing until ellis fischer gave you your first blowjob. 

i told a lie when i punched ellis fischer and told everyone i did what i did because she told someone something bad about you and your cock. 

i also lied to you when i told you i went to manchester with my family for the weekend.  
but vann keller wasn't lying when he said he spent the same weekend fucking me in the backseat of his parent's station wagon. 

the david bowie vinyl you bought me spun roughly 183 times around my turntable that summer.  
roughly 29 of the times it spun, we were discussing the designs of ink we desired to have tattooed onto our skin.  
i think about 42 of the times it spun, i was listening to a waterfall of ellis fischer.  
most likely, 92 of the times it spun, we were singing along to space oddity or janine.  
estimately, 20 of the times it spun, we were bickering like old women about how much sun i expose to my sickly white skin.  
and i know certainly, all 183 times it spun i was fighting admitting to myself that i was inexplicibly in love with you. 

i still own the copy of nowhere by gregg araki that we pinched from the video store with full intentions of giving it back at some point in time.  
we left it out of it's case the 42 times we watched it, leaving it covered in a series of scratches that made it unwatchable.  
i know by now that you must always have your eyes shut as you refuse to watch montgomery explode into a huge alien lizard.  
and i know my title as dark and yours as lucifer. dialogue from every scene, enscripted into our minds like a monologue. 

when ellis fischer ran her brother's car into a tree and broke her right leg and left arm, i missed your company in my cluttered box of a bedroom.  
when ellis fischer ran her brother's car into a tree and broke her right leg and left arm and you ran to her aid at the side of her hospital bed, i was on morris humphrey's bedroom floor with lungs full of marijuana and an ass full of morris humphrey. 

ellis fischer's wounds healed and you belonged in my bedroom again. 

the wallpaper started peeling off in the bottom corner of my right wall. so you lifted it up and drew a penis underneath the patterned paper. 

i've learnt that when ribena is spilled on your white carpet, every chemical mum owns cannot make the cranberry puddle think twice about residing in the carpet of my bedroom floor.  
i've also learnt not to let a very reckless george daniel drink ribena from a plastic wine glass in your carpeted bedroom. 

i've learnt that the oven should be on 200 degrees when cooking frozen pizza and that cherry chapstick makes your lips red and not chapped and that ellis fischer gives the best blowjobs in the whole of wilmslow. 

the only thing i've yet to learn about summer '07, is how to tell someone you love them. 

yours sincerely,  
matty.


End file.
